tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diviner (Fate/stay night - Re:Incarnation)
|talent = Writing|name = Diviner}} Diviner Is Servant of Utnaphistim, he is one of major antagonist in Fate/Stay Night - Re:Incarnation He is a builder an one of most oldest king in Sumerian city of Uruk. Diviner is originally Caster-class servant but renamed him due his God-class spell. Profile Identity Ruler's true identity is Enmerkar (エンメルカル, Enmerukaru) also known as First Generation 'King of Hero '(初代英雄王, Shodai Eiyu-Ō) who known things in this world. at same time he king and builder of Uruk, mighty in war. he's benevolent ruler who loved by her people and admirer of Isthar,. he's also the one who subdued the strength of Aratta. Divine Lugalbanda was her heir, and Gilgamesh the king of heroes was the son of that man.. This was the first hero, and the one who created all others after him. Only by his invention of writing was it possible for human memory to cling to the heroic deeds of the past. Still, unlike his grandson, he claimed no dominion over the future, for he knows its end. Gilgamesh for so long saw only the unbridled power of creation, and was given no wisdom. In her youth she ventured forth from E-ana, where lay the great temple of Ishtar, to found Uruk, and he held dominion over its twin Kulaba. All the lands rose up against her, but he alone raised up the mighty walls of Uruk which repelled them on Ishtar's advice. So her land was secure and her power grew. His strength was greater than all who followed after his among men, and she could shatter mountains, reducing them to dust with a blow or divert the great Babylonian rivers with his hands. Such was his power. He rode upon the clouds and soared into heaven and swooped down to Earth.These, and the favour of Ishtar, were the boasts with which he threatened Ensughirana of Aratta. But that king felt himself safe in the mountain fastnesses and disbelieved the Lord Enmerkar. She was humbled as the armies of Uruk came forth and sieged him, and the hills crumbled about her under the blows of Enmerkar. By advice of Ishtar, Enmerkar dried up the springs of Aratta and with assist of the wise witch Sagburu Enmerkar slay the great sorcerer Urgirinuna, then forced the city's surrender without its destruction. In this way, Enmerkar claimed the talented smiths, precious metals, even farms along with their farmer of Aratta for Ishtar and his people prosperity. In the siege, a mighty captain, Lugalbanda, had distinguished himself with the magic given to him by the Anzud bird. The wise Enmerkar adopted Lugalbanda, and gave over Uruk to him when he had ruled the city for 900 years. So was the ascendence of Uruk assured, for divine Lugalbanda was a great king, and his son was Gilgamesh who gathered the peoples and treasures of the world under his rule. Appearance Diviner is a thin white-skinned boy with a feminine look to him. He is dressed in primarily yellow and black. He wears a tight-fitting shirt and pants as well as a dark stole around his shoulders. He has blue eyes and waist length blond hair. Moreover, he wears fingerless gloves, with an unusual marking on its palms. He wears two belts that cross each other, and his belt buckles look like two goat heads. Personality From outside he appears to be a polite and humble man, who despite having a sense of sympathy and compassion, makes decisions that are of questionable morality but in some ways practical. But behind closed doors, Diviner's real self is shown to be arrogant psychotic and extreme Isthar whorshiper, even torture and oppress his people while he try to conquer Aratta. And adding the Servant's already demented behavior, is his cold-blooded and murderous side and ruthless determination, which is demonstrated by the fact, that Diviner is willing to kill anyone who hinders his goals regardless of whether they are Masters or fellow servant. Diviner states that his goal is to turns Rin Tohsaka to be new Isthar. In spite of his ruthlessness and instability, Diviner does have a sense of self-control, allowing him to manipulate others and maintain his facade of goodness. Even Gilgamesh's cruelty and misotheism caused by Diviner extreme upbringing, Diviner's despotism has been forgotten by history. Fate/stay night - Re:Incarnation Gate of Babylon Trivia Category:Trapmaniac Category:Servants Category:Caster